middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Family - Part 2!
You guys remember the original, right? "Hey guys, I'm off to get some computer parts!" shouted Imrahil as he zipped up his jacket and stepped out the door It was a chili day, not a degree above 50. Imrahil skipped down the stone steps and slipped behind the wheel of his ancient ZL1 Chevy Camaro. "Imrahil! Imrahil!" came a voice from the porch "Hold on a sec!" Travian came running down the steps, and poked his head through the passenger side window "Hey Imrahil, can I come? Sounds like fun..." "I'm also stopping at the library..." "All the more exciting!" "Okay, okay." Imrahil threw open the passenger side door and Travian slid into the seat beside him. "Buckle" said Travian "Hm?" "Buckle up, Imrahil! You know how dad feels about using seat belts!" "It's just a few blocks down the street..." "Imrahil!" Imrahil rolled his eyes and clicked his safety belt into place "Happy now, Trav?" "Very much so." Imrahil pulled the car into the street and began navigating towards the library. "Hey Imrahil" said Travian "You'd better take a left here" "But the library is to the right..." "Yeah..... but the Dairy Queen is to the left" Imrahil sighed "You came with me just to get ice cream, didn't you??" "No.... but ice cream helps." Travian grinned as Imrahil begrudgingly flipped his left turn signal and got into the turn lane "You're my favorite brother who's name starts with an 'I' and ends with an 'mrahil'" "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." The rusty blue Camaro pulled into the parking lot of Dairy Queen, a restaurant chain famed for its amazing ice cream and milkshakes. The brothers walked inside, and an acne-ridden teenager about 16 years old stood behind the counter "Can I take your order?" Travian stepped off to go to the bathroom "Uh, yeah" said Imrahil, making sure Travian had gone "I'll take two extra-large mint chocolate chip Blizzards." "That'll be $9.87" said the cashier, as if this was the most boring thing that had happened in the last century Imrahil opened his wallet and handed over a credit card "Okay" said the cashier, glancing at the card "Sign on the pin pad Mister Edacnik" Imrahil smirked and signed Edacnik's name. He always tried to keep one of Ed's credit cards on hand. He would pay him back sometime.... maybe. A few moments later, Imrahil and Travian were munching happily on some ice cream and chatting. "... really, Imrahil, I can't believe you got the XL Blizzards" "Anything for my little bro." Travian looked at Imrahil sharply "Bull! You swiped Ed's credit card again, didn't you??" "Think of it this way: Edacnik likes you enough to buy you ice cream." Travian rolled his eyes, but suddenly something by the door caught his gaze. Imrahil had his back to the door and couldn't see what it was. But he didn't need to ask, as Travian said "Imrahil! Imrahil! Someone just walked in! It's that girl you like!" "Who? I can't turn around to look at her, that would be really un-cool" Travian rolled his eyes "It's the really cute one." "Viv?" "No! The one with dark hair! "Kasey?? She's cute..." "No! No! The other one! The one with glasses! The Brit!" "Ooooooooh!" said Imrahil "Clara?" "Yeah, her. She seems really nice, Immy, you should actually *talk* to her sometime" "Whatever, I'm just waiting for the right time..." "Imrahil, you've had a crush on her for like the whole flippin' year" "Well..." "Go talk to her! Now! Ask her out! Do something!" "That wouldn't be a good idea..." "If you talk to her, I will!" Imrahil hesitated. Travian was probably being serious. Travian was always looking out for him, and if Trav thought talking to this girl would help Imrahil out in the long run, Trav would do it. "Fine, fine!" said Imrahil "I'll go talk to her!" "Wait!" "What??" "She's coming this way! I think she's coming to our table!" Imrahil started to sweat, he felt his knees buckle. His body felt like rubber. Suddenly he was aware of a girl at his elbow. He looked up at her to see the sparkling smile, trimmed blue glasses, and dark hair of Clara Oswald "Oh, hey there Imrahil" she said "I didn't know you came here often." "Uh..." Imrahil found himself dumb-stricken in her presence. Fortunately, the ever-flamboyant Travian took over "Imrahil takes me out here when he can. He's a really nice and generous guy." said Travian, extending his hand "I'm Travian, Imrahil's younger brother." "Oh!" she said, shaking his hand "Nice to meet you. My name is Clara Oswald, your brother might have mentioned me? We go to the same 'Art of Theater' class at The Civic Center" "Oh, I think I may have heard a thing or two about you" said Travian, winking at Imrahil Imrahil tried to speak again, this time managing to throw together a few feeble sentences "Uh... yeah, nice to see you again, Clara!" "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I just thought I'd say 'hi'! See ya around!" And with a little wave, Clara disappeared again, leaving Imrahil feeling as if he was just hit by a bus. "Uh.... did I do good, Trav?" Travian brought his hand to his face with a resounding "slap!" "Yes, Imrahil, you did WONDERFULLY!" he said, his words dripping with sarcasm "Really, where the heck did you learn to talk to women??" "That bad, eh?" "Imrahil, if you were as good at math as you are at talking to girls, you'd have flunked out of kindergarten." "Thanks for covering for me, though, Trav. Nice to know I have a wingman" "You'd sure as heck better learn to fly the plane before worrying about a wingman!" "You're mixing your analogies" "Whatever... anyways, where are we off to next, Imrahil?" "Radio Shack at the Polaris Mall, remember? Then off to the library." Imrahil leaned back in his chair. The encounter with Clara may have been a disaster, but the rest of the day was looking bright! Category:Blog posts